BE MY LIGHT
" " é um tema incidental de ''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters''. Letra Kanji= 怖くはないのかって君は聞いたけど 僕はいつだって怯えてるんだよ 光って見えているのはきっと 君がいるほうだね Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！扉のむこう手招ている運命も 面食らっちゃうコンビネーション・プレー Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．一人じゃ超えられない 借りるよ力預けて背中 指が震えてるだけどハートのほうが奮えてる Ｌｅｔ’ｓ　ｓｈａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ｄｏｗｎ． Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．傷つくことよりも 誰かが泣いてるほうがヤだねｓｏ　ｂｒｉｇｈｔ Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！　Ｙｏｕ　ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ． 痛くはないのかって君は聞いたけど 僕ら誰だって傷だらけだよ 強がってみせているのさずっと 不器用だからね Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！電脳グレースケールの未来予想図 塗り替えるくらいのイマジネーションで Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．理屈じゃ遅すぎる 受け取ったバトン繋いで明日を 間に合わないって思ったって走ってみなきゃわからないさ Ｌｅｔ’ｓ　ｓｈａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ｄｏｗｎ． Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．溺れてしまいそうなほど 涙が気高い時もあるねｓｏ　ｂｒｉｇｈｔ Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！　Ｙｏｕ　ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ． いつか君が迷いそうになっても Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａｌｌ　ｒｉｇｈｔ．　Ｉ’ｌｌ　ｂｅ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｌｉｇｈｔ． Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！覚悟はいいかい 千里眼も目移りしちゃうぐらい食らいつく センセーション・プレー！ Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．一瞬だって負けられない 守るよ君を照らして僕を 何かが終わってしまったて全部が全部ウソじゃないさ Ｌｅｔ’ｓ　ｓｈａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ｄｏｗｎ． Ｂｅ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｇｈｔ．二人絡まった糸 千切れる前に手繰り寄せたらｓｏ　ｂｒｉｇｈｔ Ｗａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ！ＹＯＵ　ＢＥ　ＭＹ　ＬＩＧＨＴ 絶対に後悔はしない |-| Romanização= Kowaku wa nai no ka tte kimi wa kiita kedo Boku wa itsudatte obieterun da yo Hikatte mieteiru no wa kitto Kimi ga iru hou da ne Wake me up! Tobira no mukou temaneteiru unmei mo Menkuracchau konbinēshon purē Be my light. Hitori ja koerarenai Kariru yo chikara azukete senaka Yubi ga furueteru dakedo hāto no hou ga furueteru Let's shake it down. Be my light. Kizutsuku koto yori mo Dareka ga naiteru hou ga yada ne so bright Wake me up! You be my light. Itaku wa nai no ka tte kimi wa kiita kedo Bokura dare datte kizudarake da yo Tsuyogatte miseteiru no sa zutto Bukiyou dakara ne Wake me up! Dennou gurēsukēru no mirai yosouzu Nurikaeru kurai no imajinēshon de Be my light. Rikutsu ja ososugiru Uketotta baton tsunaide asu wo Maniawanai tte omotta tte hashitteminakya wakaranai sa Let's shake it down. Be my light. Oboreteshimaisou na hodo Namida ga kedakai toki mo aru ne so bright Wake me up! You be my light. Itsuka kimi ga mayoisou ni nattemo It's all right. I'll be your light. Wake me up! Kakugo wa ii kai Senrigan mo meutsuri shichau gurai kuraitsuku Sensēshon purē! Be my light. Isshun datte makerarenai Mamoru yo kimi wo terashite boku wo Nanika ga owatteshimatta tte zenbu ga zenbu uso ja nai sa Let's shake it down. Be my light. Futari karamatta ito Chigireru mae ni taguriyosetara so bright Wake me up! YOU BE MY LIGHT Zettai ni koukai wa shinai |-| Tradução= Perguntaste-me "Não tens medo?" Mas eu estou sempre com medo Com certeza só pareço estar a brilhar Porque estás aqui Acorda-me! Até o destino que me acena além daquela porta Vai ficar pasmado pela nossa combinação Sê a minha luz. Não consigo superar isto sozinho Empresta-te a tua força e confia-me as tuas costas Os meus dedos podem estar a tremer, mas o meu coração está entusiasmado Vamos abanar tudo. Sê a minha luz. Mais que ser magoado, Tenho medo de ver outros chorar. Tão brilhante Acorda-me! Tu, sê a minha luz Perguntaste-me "Não estás ferido?" Mas todos nós estamos cheios de feridas Eu estou é sempre a tentar parecer duro Porque sou assim, esquisito Acorda-me! Com uma imaginação que vai pintar por cima Do mapa do futuro computorizado a escalas de cinza Sê a minha luz! É tarde demais para usar a lógica Usa o testemunho que recebeste para entrar em contacto com o futuro Mesmo que não nos sintamos capazes de o fazer, nunca saberemos se não corrermos Vamos abanar tudo. Sê a minha luz. Há alturas em que As lágrimas que me parecem afogar são nobres Acorda-me! Tu, sê a minha luz. Mesmo que, um dia, te aches perdido Está tudo bem. Eu serei a tua luz. Acorda-me! Estás pronto? Uma jogada sensacional que te atrai com força, Até um vidente se distrairia Sê a minha luz. Não vou ceder, nem por um momento Vou proteger-te, por isso ilumina-me Mesmo que algo chegue ao fim, não quer dizer que tenha sido mentira Vamos abanar tudo. Sê a minha luz. Vamos puxar o fio que nos entrelaça Antes que seja desfeito em pedaços Acordar! TU, SÊ A MINHA LUZ Nunca me arrependerei Números de Faixas *Gatchen! - 1, 4 (WPCL-12647, Karaoke) Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Temas Incidentais